


Dance

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: For a case, Sam has to teach Dean and Castiel how to Dance. Nobody is amused…





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"I don´t understand, why do I have to learn this?" "Damn right, I don´t understand either."   
Sam groaned in exasperation. "Guys! It´s a ball, you have to blend in and the baroness you are attempting to keep an eye on is known to spend these evenings on the dancefloor. If you want to protect her, it´s best if you stay as close as possible and the easiest way to do that is to dance! Now get your asses over here or we´ll never get this done!"   
Dean opened his mouth to complain further, but his brother´s bitchface dared him to say one single syllable and he turned to Cas who looked just about as uncomfortable and embarassed as he felt. "Now, let´s get this over and done with."   
The angel took a deep breath and offered the hunter his hand. Dean closed his fingers over Cas´s and was pleasantly surprised by the warm and buzzing feeling that spread through his arm. Maybe this hadn´t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
